Naruto The One
by Ihateheroes
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto the destined child. What he suffered was hell on earth. He wasn't alone however as all the Naruto's in all the universes they too suffered.But one Naruto will make a stand ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! Naru/the one crossover Naru/femkyuu/Older women


Guys this is a story I thought of. This is a side story as it will begin once I finish fishcake's affair.

Dont worry I already finished two chapters for Fishcake's affair as it is being edited.

So people who didnt read that story **read it now** as I will work hard to make that fic a great fic.

See my profile for more information.

* * *

><p><strong>I will be the one!<strong>

**Heaven-Kami's Palace-Court of Kami**

In heaven, at palace of kami inside lied a giant room with a long screen with 5 figures near the screen. Standing right at the front was 4 figures with their back turned looking at one figure that was controlling the screen.

"What is the meaning of this" Said a woman that looked the most beautiful woman any man could lay their eyes on. Her body was to that of perfection her hair was brown in colour going down her lower back touching her butt as it looked straight like even the wind won't mess her hair up. Two twin bangs framed her perfectly heart shaped face. Her eyes were a golden in colour that shone to that of beating any gold diamond it held wisdom and power that was unlimited. Her skin was a milky smooth with no blemishes as it looked so pure beating any pure maiden. Her kimono was that of the purest white hiding her just perfect bust. She had D-cup breasts hidden from view from all men wished for her to show the slightest amount of cleavage.

The woman in question was _Kami, Goddess of Life_ he beautiful face was marred with irritation as she was looking at the Shinigami who was the one controlling the screen.

He was a scary looking man who was wearing all skeleton armour. The man had black hair, blue eyes and had a straight pale face. He is _Thanatos the shinigami._

He looked at Kami as he carried but before that he looked at the 3 other gods in the room.

Thanatos first looked at a short man; He wore a grey kimono who was wearing a chain with a storm clouds, lightning, rain and wind designs on it. He had straight pale face; his blue eyes glowed with vigor, he had tamed black hair while he also wore a straw-hat which hung from his back.

This man was _Susanoo the storm god _

Then Thanatos looked at a long blond haired, orange eyed woman who was very beautiful woman; She was wearing was wearing a bright orange kimono. She had a wolf necklace around her neck and had a perfect hourglass figure. She has slim long arms and legs with all the curves at the right places, which can make men drool she was about a bit taller than Kami as her face was angelic making any artist wish they had seen such perfection.

This _was Amaterasu, Goddess over the Sun and youngest of sister Tsukuyomi and Susanoo._

Finally Thanatos looked at the lady next to Amaterasu

The woman was one of great beauty Her skin pure with no blemishes. Her face was heart-shaped while her eyes were black. Her bust was D-cup and her hourglass figure while she had short black hair.

This was _Tsukuyomi, Goddess over Illusion's and Second eldest sister after Susanoo._

He then looked at Kami was had a look saying to get on with it.

He sighed as this was going to bring a huge headache not to himself or Kami.

But to the universe itself!

He sighed as he starting to tell them the bad news.

Thanatos pointed at the screen as he began his report.

He looked at a ponytailed Naruto who had cold eyes. He was wearing an Anbu Uniform as he had a fox mask in his hand.

"NamiKaze Naruto from universe **A **was killed by Uzumaki Naruto. Namikaze Naruto was killed for refusing to join Naruto and tried to take his power."

"Namikaze Naruto was neglected by his family for holding Kyuubi's soul. However Naruto was killed as he fell to Uzumaki Naruto. Then Konoha was destroyed by said Uzumaki." Said the Shinigami making everyone nod.

Kami had sad look.

Naruto…. Everyone of his existence was a sad and pitiful one.

One with anger, neglect and hate.

All the Naruto's grown differently but came to the same conclusion.

They never forgave….

They refused the light and used the darkness to fuel their anger.

However they never let the darkness control them as they had a kind side to only to those that deserved it.

He was a sad man who grown to be a magnificent man.

But Uzumaki Naruto however!

He had a worst life of all the Naruto's combined. His life was hell so in result he cursed the world and he cursed the gods.

No one knows how he jumped to one dimension to another.

But they knew his ambitions as if he did achieve his ambition.

No one can stop him.

Imagine...

Countless of prodigy Naruto's in all dimensions all that will grow to become strong if not the strongest of their generation or the one before and after them.

Into one Naruto

He will be a god surpassing all the gods matching her Kami in power.

"Another boost to his power" Said Susanoo "this is the second one he killed"

Shinigami nodded "Yes Terumi Naruto from universe **C** a boy who was despised by the village but still wanted to become Hokage." Amaterasu nodded "He was a kind soul but when he was banished and found out what was hidden from him and his abandonment." Tsukiyomi interjected "He changed his name and took his wife's name as he then resurrected whirlpool and made it the strongest continent in the shinobi world."

The screen shows a kage robed Naruto who was wearing a kage hat with a whirlpool crest on it.

"Yes he was killed by Uzumaki Naruto" Said Shinigami

Kami nodded "Now Uzumaki is going after the final Naruto"

The screen was showed the final Naruto he was whiskered faced man who was wearing a buttoned black shirt with blue jeans and brown boots. His hair was the shiniest gold they ever seen, he had a cerulean blue eyes bright as the sky itself.

Heck the goddesses had to admit one thing.

All the Naruto's were HOT!

"Yes this Uzumaki Naruto was left to his own devices and grown up to be a man that has his own morals." Said Shinigami everyone nodded but the all were thinking about one thing.

Is this Naruto going to join the other Naruto or will he fall like the rest.

"And finally Uzumaki Naruto" the screen was shown to a Naruto who was wearing all black and was wearing a brown cloak.

His eyes were the coldest sky blue eyes the goddesses adored froze and turned to ice.

The inwardly shivered as they hoped that he will be stopped.

He could not be stopped the one that could stop him was himself.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Elemental country – Fire country in Konoha.<strong>

A man with a long brown cloak stood elegantly at the top an apartment complex looking at another apartment complex adjacent to him.

He was looking at the final Naruto who was lied on his bed while he listened to loud music.

It seemed the music was ending.

**Papa roach-last resort**

_'Cause I'm losing my sight_

_Losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Losing my sight_

_Losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothing's alright_

_Nothing is fine_

_I'm running and I'm crying_

_I can't go on living this way_

_Can't go on_

_Living this way_

_Nothing's alright_

The Naruto outside looked on with a smile "it would seem we all have something in common"

"**Yes you all have the same taste in music" **Said a beautiful voice in his head.

Naruto nodded at his long-time companion and Mate

"Good morning Kyuubi-Chan" Kyuubi yawned inside him as she stretched **"Good morning to you too Naruto-Kun"**

Naruto nodded as he remembered how he met his mate.

The met when he was 11 years old. When he was killed by the villages he scowled _"I don't even want to remember. It sickens me"_

Suddenly he felt something soft soothing his back.

It was Kyuubi. the Woman he helped begin his journey to become the strongest.

The woman who was his partner in crime.

**"Darling it's alright it's over now"**

Naruto not wanting to break into tears just nodded as he sighed at the comfortable feeling wishing to forget that awful hellish moment.

One that broke his mind and soul.

"So Kisara-Chan what do you think of this one"

Kyuubi also known as Kisara giggled **"Naruto-Kun he is strong like the rest. He had no training and yet he could take down chuunins with ease."**

Naruto nodded not surprised as all the Naruto's he encountered were strong. But this one had potential as he had no training.

he reminded him of someone

That someone was him

"So does he know about you" Said Naruto Kisara nodded **"Yes he does me and him work along well."**

Naruto sighed.

Unlike himself Kisara was a being that every time he came into a universe she got the memories of the Kyuubi of that universe.

Naruto once asked her how she didn't get stronger she replied "Naru-Kun humans have unlimited potential but due to their lives being short they couldn't become stronger than demons and gods."

Naruto nodded as he then found out from her that he will be the first to ascend to godhood as he will be **THE ONE **to obtain the unlimited potential and break the barrier holding his potential back.

Kisara heard his sigh as she giggled **"Don't worry Naru-Kun I love all the Naru-kuns"**

Naruto blushed as he remembered that although she was possessive of him she allowed threesomes in certain situations.

"_Terumi Naruto you fool you had a wonderful wife that allowed you to have her and Kisara. Why refuse me."_

Naruto looked at the Naruto who slept after he listened to the music.

He smirked

"I have a feeling this one will be different"

"**Me too"**

* * *

><p>Guys what do you think...<p>

Remeber **Review...**


End file.
